Be Careful What You Wish For
by Miz-Dragon-chicki314
Summary: What’s going on..." she whispered, she climbed out and tried again only to have the same fate. This time with a busted lip. She began to think--- FB I WISH I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! ENDFB
1. Default Chapter

♥**_Chapter 1: Remember_**♥

•**The Present**•

As Kagome approached to the well, she was deeply troubled by the events that took place about two nights ago while she was in the Feudal Era FB Inuyasha, don't you ever think about anyone other than yourself, uugggghhhh!! I WISH I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!! IM GOING HOOOOOME!!!! ENDFB She still remembers Inuyasha's stunned and terrified face, 'then again, who could..' she said to herself. "Maybe I over reacted, it wasn't entirely his fault..." she said more to herself than to Inuyasha knowing he couldn't hear her.

'As soon as I get back I will apologize' she commanded herself. "I hope he'll forgive me."

With that said she leaped into the well and soon noticed that the warm blue light that usually greeted her was missing. 'What's going on....' She slammed hard into the bottom of the well. She slowly sat up and waited for her head to stop spinning before she glanced up and noticed that she was still in the well house. "What's going on..." she whispered, she climbed out and tried again only to have the same fate. This time with a busted lip. She began to think--- FB I WISH I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!! ENDFB

"OOOOOOOHHNNOOOO! I DIDNT MEAN IT, I WAS ANGRY!!! I WAS JUST FRUSTRATED!!!! " She screamed

Nothing happened, she began to furiously beat the ground with her fists until they were bloody, screaming "WHY, WHY, WHY!!!!!!!!!!

♠**The Feudal Era**♠

♦The whole groups gathered by the well (except Kagome)♦

"INNNUUUUYAAASSSHHAAAA!!!! YOU GO OVER THERE RIGHT NOW AND APLOGIZE TO HER!!!" "Sango, this is none of ur business, so butt out!" Huffed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I cant believe Kagome spotted you with Kikyou……. again." Sang Miroku "Yeah INUYASHA!!! Don't you care about Kagomes' feelings?" " Shippo's right, I mean Kagome obviously LOVES you." Said Sango. "Wha-what do you mean. Sh-She doesn't love me!!" 'Does Kagome love me? How could she after everything I've put her through…' thought Inuyasha. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and led him into the forest for a 'man-to-man' talk while Sango and Shippo waited impatiently by the well.

♠**In the forest**♠

"Look, Inuyasha, I understand why you feel you have to protect Kikyou, but she doesn't belong here…….long pause and I know that Kagome doesn't necessarily 'belong' here either. But she s alive.. she not constantly wishing for your death,……. If you cant see that Inuyasha, then maybe you don't deserve to have Kagome's love….." Miroku walks off to leave Inuyasha to his thoughts.' Inuyasha thinking to himself: 'Do I really treat her that badly… the thing is that I love Kikyou, but I also seem to have fallen in love with Kagome without even realizing it….'

•**The Present**•

Kagome finally got to her senses and got up and left the well.

'Why cant I get through…. What's going on, did something happen to me, to Inuyasha?'

thought Kagome. "I miss him already." She sobbed. As she headed back to her house, she began to feel the pain of all the cuts and bruises she got from banging inside the well. Her head began to throb and she felt she couldn't walk another step. Soon everything became cloudy and she slammed against the ground.

As Kagome lie there motionless, her mind began to go through all the events that led up to this one…

◘**Flashback◘** (everyone is around a fire, just talking)

"Sooo, I don't suppose you have any ideas about what to do about Naraku this time," Miroku asked "Inuyasha. Uhh , Inuyasha? Hello u there" Inuyasha is staring at the sky… "huh? Oh umm no, not really." Inuyasha answered half distracted. "Uhh, I.. I gotta go…" he said more to himself than anyone. He got up and began to walk in the direction that he was gazing. "Inu..Yasha?" questioned Kagome. Inuyasha stopped and then kept going, almost as if he was hypnotized…

♠**In the Forest**♠

After thinking for some time, Inuyasha decided to go and apologize to Kagome, it was the least he could do. Even though inside his mind he wanted to tell her that he loves her and that he will forget Kikyou. But he couldn't. 'What if she doesn't love me.. I vowed to myself that I would always be there to protect Kagome, but never said it to her.' "Damn, why don't I have the strength to tell her how I fell!!" He hissed to himself. "Maybe were not meant to be…."he whispered 'no of course were meant to be.' He thought. "Imma go tell her how I feel! And with that he leaped his way towards the Bone-Gobbling Well…

•**The Present**• still in flashback mode

Kagome and Sango exchanged worried looks as Inuyasha slowly made his way into the forest. Kagome then saw what Inuyasha was looking at- it was Kikyous' soul catchers. 'Oh no' thought Kagome as she grabbed her bow and arrow and went after Inuyasha.  
"Kagome Nooo!" Miroku screamed and began to go after her for every time Kikyou shows up and Kagome follows it only leads to trouble and unnecessary heartache.  
But as he chased he was shot back by a barrier that only Kagome and Inuyasha could enter. 'Not again' Miroku thought. Soon Sango caught up with Miroku, "Its happened again hasn't it?" asked Sango "yes and all we can do is wait…" answered Miroku

♠**In the Forest**♠

As Inuyasha approached the well he began to feel more and more his love for Kagome grow stronger since he admitted it himself. "I have to tell her.. Please forgive me…" he whispered. When he finally arrived he took a deep breath and jumped in. He noticed that he wasn't greeted by the blue light, just air. Soon after he realized this he hit the ground with almost same force as Kagome 'osuwari' command. As he came to he looked up and noticed he was still in the past. "What's going on…" he wondered. He thought back ◘Flashback◘ Inuyasha, don't you ever think about anyone other than yourself, uugggghhhh!! I WISH I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!! IM GOING HOOOOOME!!!! ◘End flashback◘ "Pleases don't tell me… oh no….

•**The Present**• still in flashback mode

'Inuyasha why do you keep doing this to me?' Kagome wondered when she finally caught up with him she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou looking deep into each other's eyes. Kikyou asked Inuyasha to die with her, he was quiet then finally he said he's will do to whatever she asks. Kikyou says "good now hold still Inuyasha, this wont hurt for too long" As Kagome saw what was happening she quickly got her bow and arrow ready to fire at Kikyou. She stepped out of the brush. "Kikyou if you even think about firing that arrow, I will kill you before you even know what hit you." Hissed Kagome "oh really, so now were making threats. Lemme let you in on a secret Inuyasha is mine and shall be mine he said he'd die for me and that's exactly what he's gonna go." Kikyou answered. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!" Kagome yelled as she pulled back on the bow and let a pink arrowhead straight for Kikyou. "DIE BITCH!!" Kagome growled Kikyou just laughed…

♥ok well that's it 4 now and please review. Next chappie- Kikyou, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Oh and if any of this is confusing… PLEASE let me know!! Thanx!


	2. Kikyou, Kagome, and Inuyasha

Ok I'm back and with a new chappie!!!! Horray!! (Not like anyone really reads it anyways) soo on with the story…please review my story I really wanna know what yall think J

♥**Chapter 2: Kikyou, Kagome, and Inuyasha**

♠**In the Forest♠**

'Kagome, why did you have to say that?….' Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat helplessly in the well, thinking about his sweet Kagome.

He began to think of the pat events that led up to this one. "Why did I have to go after Kikyou, why didn't I just stay there with you." Inuyasha leapt out of the well and headed for the village.

" Sango is gonna kill me…" he joked to himself trying to get himself happy, but nothing would work. For everything he thought about led right back to her, for she was his happiness.

•**The Present•still in flashback mode**

As the arrow headed for Kikyou's head she watched the arrow head for her face, a quick flash of horror was tinted in her eyes. Kikyou quickly dodged out the way and landed hard on the ground. Knocking herself unconscious. Kagome dashed over to Inuyasha was also unconscious, Kagome whispered into his ear,

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha? Please wake up…." Kagome slowly stood up only to see that Kikyou was no longer in the spot where she fell. Kagome got a strange feeling as she turned around and heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled….

♠**In Kaedes village♠**

Slowly Inuyasha approached the village. His paced slowed as he neared Kaedes hut. He entered.

"Welcome Back Inuyasha, I hope your time alone has cleared your mind and you are able to make the right descion about Kagome." Miroku questioned.

" Hey um.. Miroku where's Sango and everyone else?"

"Inuyasha what troubles your mind?" Kaede asked.

"Look I gotta tell everyone at once…"

Just then Sango and Shippo entered the hut.

"Hey look it's the 'the Two-Timer'." Teased Sango and Shippo.

Miroku gave them a 'don't' look so they stopped. Inuyasha began to tell them about how he couldn't get through the well and what she said. There was an awkward silence finally Sango got up and bashed him the head.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!, if you hadn't gone after THAT BITCH KIKYOU none of this would have happened!!!!" Sango screamed at him and stormed out.

•**The Present•yes folks in fb mode yet again**

Kagome turned and saw the arrow heading straight for Inuyasha's heart.

"NOOO!!" Kagome screamed and sped towards Inuyasha. She leapt on him and rolled him out of the way, just in time to miss the arrow. Kikyou gave Kagome an evil smile and walked off.

"You get back here!!!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw that Kagome was lying on top of him and got a little embarrassed.

"Uhhh Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Huh, oh… uh sorry about that" Kagome said as she jumped off of him. "are you ok, I mean you were knocked out for a while…."

" I'm fine, Kagome what happened? And where's Kikyou?"

"KIKYOU, KIKYOU is that all you can think about after I just saved your ass from being killed by her again!!! And your gonna go right back to her again aren't you, because you LOVE her soo much!!" kagome yelled angrily at him.

"Kagome… I have to protect her…." Inuyasha declared

"Oh yeah like she gonna have any trouble doing THAT herself- what about me Inuyasha what if I lo-" she caught herself and looked deep into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, don't you ever think about anyone other than yourself, uugggghhhh!! I WISH I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!! IM GOING HOOOOOME!!!!"

•**The Present•no longer in fb mode•**

Kagome slowly woke to find herself still on the ground with her head throbbing in pain.

"ugh… I feel like I just go hit by a bus…" she mumbled

As she slowly tried to get herself to her feet, she screamed in pain as she felt her ankle buckle underneath her, and hit the ground yet again. "oooowwww!!! Ugh my ankle!!"

She got up again, a little more careful this time, and headed for her house. She entered and headed straight for the bathroom. "I could use a nice hot bath right about now…" she said as she turned on the water and peeled of her blood stained clothes. As she lay there in the bath thinking about everything that has happened her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Angrily she got out the tub and quickly got dressed, she slipped on a white sundress that went to the middle of her thighs and some denim capris. She had to see who cut her bath short. She yanked the door open

"What do u want!!" she huffed.

"Now that's no way to treat a guest" chuckled the woman hidden in the shadows.

"W-who's there?"

"Humph, you know you never cease to amaze me Kagome, but then again you are my reincarnation…."

♠**Feudal Era♠**

After Sango left, Miroku tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and walked out to follow her.

Shippo suddenly began to flame on him too but Inuyasha didn't want to or need to hear it. So he too left. He headed back to the well 'there has to be a way to get through' he thought as he approached the Bone Gobbling Well. Inuyasha slowed down to a stop when he smelled a very familiar scent.

'Why is Kikyou's scent all over the well' he wondered "was it here earlier and I just didn't realize it…" he jumped down in the well and saw something shiny. He tried to touch it but it had a barrier around it. He leaped out the well and stared at the sky.

"Kikyou, what have you done…"he whispered as he dashed off in to the forest heading back to Kaedes village.

•**The Present•**

"K-k-Kikyou!! What are you…. how did you…. why are you…" Kagome struggled with her words, she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"Yes it is I Kikyou and I have come for one reason, to make sure that you never lay your eyes on Inuyasha again."

"What why are you doing this?!

"Do you remember when we were in the forest and I left, well you thought I left, I was there the whole time and I heard you say that you never want to see Inuyasha again. So I'm here to help."

"Screw you, you psychotic bitch!! Kagome screamed as she ran in the house and picked up her bow and arrow.

◘hey!!! Wouldn't it be funny if somebody just killed Kikyou by throwing water on her, I mean she is dirt…hahahahahaha ok on with the story◘

♠**The Feudal Era♠**

"Kaede!, Kaede!! I need your help, NOW!!!!" Inuyasha roared when he barged into the hut.

"What's happened Inuyasha!

"Ka…ede." Inuyasha huffed "please… you have to… come to the well!

"What's the problem!! Inuyasha tell me what happened"

"I'll explain on the way come on!!" Inuyasha grabbed Kaede, threw her on his back, and sped through the forest. When they approached the well he leaped inside and set her down. He pointed to the sparkly object. Kaede reached down to pick it up, but she was also blocked by the barrier.

"Inuyasha….do you know who's doing this is…."

"Yes… Kikyou, Kaede do know a way around the barrier"

"Maybe but it might take a little time-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME !!! I have to get to Kagome, I have a feeling Kikyou might be trying to---"

"Inuyasha, shhh…. someone's coming…

•**The Present•**

With her bow and arrow ready, Kagome made her way down the hall from her room.

She stopped as she heard the floor creak, she could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. As the steps moved closer kagome tensed up even more. She finally came to her senses, regripped her bow and was ready to fire at whatever came from behind that corner. A foot appeared from the corner and kagome took aim and fired. Barely missing her cat, Buyo. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. 'I'm happy to my cat, but where's Kikyou…' Her thoughts were soon answered when Kikyou shot kagome in her right leg.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!! Kagome screamed in pain

"Hmph, you know, you should really watch you back."

"UUUUUGGHHH!!! That's it!! I'm sick and tired of your jealousy, I'm sending you to hell where belong!"

"Hahahahahaha, I'd like to see you try.."

"Bitch, your gonna regret you ever said that."

♠**The Feudal Era♠**

"Sango, Sango. Please wait up. Look I know your angry at Inuya" Miroku protested.

"ANGRY, ANGRY!!!! I'm not angry I'm FUCKIN PISSED!!!! I mean you'd think he'd learn already, or get a damn clue; Kagome is in LOVE with him!!!" Sango fumed.

"S-she is, I thought, but how can, this isn't makin sense. I mean yeah I may have told Inuyasha that kagome loved him but I was sayin it to get them to forgive each other and to get her back. How do you know this anyway, did she herself tell you…"

"No, I'm a woman I know these things. I knew along time ago that she was in love him."

"Sango, are you really that good, you can tell when anyone is in love with someone?"

"Yes I suppose I am, I mean I can tell Inuyasha is in love with her too."

Miroku stared straight into Sango's eyes. "Your eyes are very beautiful" Miroku whispered. Sango just stared at him in disbelief. "M-Miroku, w-what are you do-"

She was cut of by a soft warm kiss. 'ohhhh, what do I do..' Sango was scrambling in her mind about what to next, considering this was her first kiss. Surprisingly her body just took over and did everything for her. She soon felt Miroku's tongue against her lips, they immediately parted and he rushed in.

•**The Present•**

Kagome fired an arrow that headed straight for Kikyou's head. She dodged and fired one in return that the bow out of Kagome hand and flung it across the hall. Horrified, Kagome was about to retrieve it when Kikyou began firing loads of arrows at her. Kagome soon realized that she didn't have much of a chance so she fled out of her house and headed for the sacred tree. 'I have to find something to fight back with or I'm not gonna make it outta her alive'

"Hey Kagome, what have I told you about watchin your back?" Kikyou chuckled

At that moment, an arrow was aiming directly for Kagome's heart.

◘bumbumbaaaaaaaaa!!!◘

hahahaha well that's it 4 now hope u like and review pls!

♥jenieve


End file.
